I Got You For New Year's
by SunsetNight92
Summary: Can Rita or Connie work up the nerve to kiss the other when the bells ring for New Year will a push in the right direction from someone help or will they continue to ignore there feelings and hope they go away. ONE-Shots from the life of Connie and Rita FREECHAMP


**A/N – I don't own any of the characters in this other than the one's I create. Sorry about spelling in grammar and the spelling this is just something I couldn't get out of my head. R &R If you like. FREECHAMP Story. Oh and Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to everyone even if it is a little early lol it's never too early for Christmas.**

 **I GOT YOU FOR NEW YEAR**

It had been an unexpected pregnancy that finally got the two women to stop arguing. Connie had gone to the restroom to discover Rita hunched over the toilet practically heaving her organs out, silently the doctor came up behind the nurse pulling her hair back while rubbing her back until she was finished. That was when Rita asked Connie is she could do a pregnancy test to which the doctor said yes of course and she the blonde asking if the doctor could stay while she waited for the results.

That seemed to be start of their friendship. Connie went with the blonde to every appointment, baby shopping, baby names everything she was involved in then one night when the nurse admitted she was afraid of doing it alone despite the fact Connie was there for her it was more the fact she was alone at home. That night Connie had gone home and asked Grace would mind if the blonde and the baby to live with them to which the little girl was practically over the moon with and a couple of days later the blonde was the newest family member.

Now they had a son little baby Ben and tonight was the first night that Rita was leaving him for the annual New Year party. Stepping out the shower the blonde dried off before putting on her robe and doing her hair and make – up then slipping on her royal blue dress followed by her black high as she realised she couldn't get her dress zipped up. Picking up her leather jacket and bag making sure she had everything in it the nurse made her way along the hall knocking on the doctor's doors.

"It's me can I come in?" Rita asked through the shut door.

"Of course." Connie's muffled voice floated through.

Twisting the handle Rita made her way inside shutting the door behind her seeing Connie standing in front of the mirror in her underwear with her silk robe barely covering her as she applied the finishing touches to her make-up. When Rita noticed Connie standing in front of the mirror it made the blood rush straight to her cheeks as she dropped everything her heart beating nearly double the amount it was as before. The sound of the thud from the things falling to the floor causing the brunette to turn and look at the blonde lip stick mid-air.

"You alright?" Connie asked looking at the blonde with a lope sided smile.

"What, eh yeah dropped me stuff." The blonde stuttered staring bluntly at the clinical lead yet somehow not even realising she was staring.

"I can see that?" Connie said turning back around putting on her lipstick before slipping off her robe and replacing it with her red dress. "Are you needing a hand with your dress?" she added only to receive a head nod from the younger woman who was still gawping.

Letting out a chuckle Connie did up Rita's dress before turning around letting the smaller woman do the same for her the bending over picking up her things handing them over to the gaping woman. Both women ready they headed downstairs to find Grace sitting on the couch watching a movie with Rita's parents sitting beside her, Lana said woman's mum sitting feeding Ben a bottle since her had woken up as they slipped on their jackets.

"Right baby be good alright, love you." Connie said bending over giving her daughter's forehead a kiss the pins in the doctor hair keeping it brushed over her left shoulder stopping it from getting in her face before cupping Ben's head pressing a kiss to the top of his head whispering she loved him too.

"Bye kiddo, bye baby." Rita said following Connie's actions giving them both a kiss followed by her parents.

In the end Connie practically had to drag Rita out of the living room and into her sports car she was actually letting Rita drive since the blonde isn't drinking tonight due to still breastfeeding. As Rita drove Connie could see the tears in the blonde's eyes as her grip on the steering wheel tighten as they drove to the place where Max and Zoe got married nothing but the sound of 'A great big worlds' Hold Each other filling the car. She couldn't blame the younger mum she remembers what it was like to leave Grace for the first time it was horrible. Reaching over she placed a hand on the knee of the woman she had well if she was honest fallen in love with and gave her a small reassuring smile when she looked at her.

Soon enough they were walking in side by side handing there jackets at the entrance and heading straight to their table where Zoe, Max, Charlie, Tess and the others were. Rita placed her bag on the table in front of her seat next to the clinical leads who was taking a seat before leaning into the brunette saying she was heading to the bar to get them a drink before leaving. Connie couldn't help but watch as the smaller woman walked away and most defiantly appreciate the way the blonde's dress hugged her backside.

"You should tell her, tonight is the perfect night midnight on the dot." Charlie said from his seat next to the doctors who found everyone's eyes on her.

"Tell who what?" She asked hopping he would get the hint and leave it alone.

"Come off it, it obvious." Dixie grinned downing the rest of her drink before getting up and heading to the bar.

"She's right Connie tell Rita you love her. Look Tess and I have known you a long time you're practically a daughter to me not once since we have known you have we seen you look at someone like that so pull it together and kiss her at least or so help me woman I will tell her." Charlie grinned.

"I hope she got me a brandy." The doctor muttered leaning back in her seat just in time for the blonde to set a glass of brandy and a glass of wine in front of her while she put a glass of orange juice in front of her own seat sitting down in her seat as her mobile went off. Seeing Mum flash on her IPhone 6 screen Rita almost immediately accepted the facetime request.

"Mum what's wrong?" Rita asked worried holding the phone up so she could see her mum and son Connie squeezing in beside her so they were both in shot Rita moving her phone so it was easier for them.

"Nothing darling, you never left a recording of that song he like or a name of it so Grace could look it up you know what Ben is like want sleep without hearing it." Lana said to her daughter sitting in the rocking chair in Ben's room with her grandson in her arms.

"I'm coming home." Rita said going to stand up to discover almost everyone push her back down in the chair Connie's hand resting on her thigh.

"No you're not you're gonna find a quiet place sing the sing and enjoy your night Connie if she leaves text me so I can lock the doors and barricade them." Lana grinned the sound of Ben's cries coming through the speakers causing Connie to lean in closer to the phone telling Lana to put it closer to Ben seeing Rita have a debate in her head if she should leave or not.

" _Where do you go when you close your eyes? Will you swim down in the sea?"_ Connie sang gently bringing the blonde from her thoughts.

 _Will you hide with the turtles? Swim round and round in circles (Rita joins in)_

 _Will you bring something back for me? Will you bring something back for me?_

 _Maybe I'll go with you, explore the seven seas._

 _Maybe I'll join them jungle monkeys swinging through the trees_

 _If you jump across the oceans or talk with chimpanzees_

 _Will you bring something back for me?_

 _What will you see when asleep, you'll be? Will you float up to the moon?_

 _Will you jump onto Jupiter, pretend that you're a space creature?_

 _Oh I hope you'll come back soon, Oh I hope you'll come back soon_

 _Maybe I'll go with you, explore the seven seas_

 _Maybe I'll join them jungle monkeys swinging through the trees_

 _If you jump across the oceans or talk with chimpanzees_

 _Will you bring something back for me?_

 _Where do you end up when you're dreaming pup? Do you sail to Timbuktu?_

 _Did you ask for directions from a penguin selling pensions?_

 _Oh I hope you'll take me too, Oh I hope you'll take me too_

 _Maybe I'll go with you explore the seven seas_

 _Maybe I'll join them jungle monkey's swinging from the trees_

 _If you jump across the oceans or talk with chimpanzees_

 _Will you bring something back for me?_

 _Oh you'll drift off to dreamland, have all the fun that you can have_

 _But I hope you'll be back soon. Oh I hope you'll be back soon._

The two said goodbye and that they would see Lana tonight before hanging up the phone Rita putting it back in her handbag the two of them looking up to discovering everyone looking at them. Causing the brunette to raise her eyebrow at them all, a look they are all too familiar with having seen it's so many times at work. Seeing the looked they all instantly reached to grab there drinks making the blonde grin.

"Never in all my days did I think I would ever see you two singing together through a phone to a baby." Dixie said with a laugh earning a snigger from everyone else at the table.

Rita was sitting at the table with the other while Connie was making her way to the bar for another round of drinks for everyone, unable to help herself watch the brunette doctor walk eyes focused on the doctor's backside as she walked bringing her glass up straw to her lips sucking that last of her drink.

"You're staring." Dixie said leaning in close seeing the doctor stop to speak to someone out the corner of her eyes.

"What, oh eh. You she caught me staring when we were getting ready. I needed a hand to do up my dress. So I went to ask for a hand and she told me to come in so I did and she was standing there in here silk robe in her damn lace underwear looking so, so and I froze dropped everything all I could do was gawp like an idiot" Rita said still watching the doctor.

"What like you are now?" Dixie scoffed with a laugh.

"And you what she did, she looked at me gave me that damn sexy ass half smile and took her robe off and dressed and all I could do was gawp at her like an utter idiot she had to pick up me things." She said glancing at the paramedic.

"You got it bad, tell her." Dixie said leaning back in her chair seeing the brunette turning around from whoever she was speaking with and began making her way back to them all carrying a tray of drinks.

Placing the tray on the table Connie took hers from the tray at the same time everyone else began to get there drinks taking the blonde's drink placing it in front of her Connie's hand resting on her shoulder taking her seat again letting her hand run the nurses back letting it sit there as she did. Grinning taking a sip of her drink Rita stood up and looked at them all.

"Right we have been here ages all we have done is sit drink and laugh which is great and fun but this is my first night out since Ben was born so someone come and dance besides it's not long to the count down." Rita said to the all.

"Rita's right we should all dance we'll be working next year." Zoe said standing up holding her hand out to the Max grinning when he stood up followed by the other all apart from the clinical lead.

"Come on Connie please?" Rita asked with a pout.

"I don't dance." She said shaking her head.

"Oh don't give me that you dance all the time in the kitchen so come on up there is only 15 minutes until the bells then we can go home." Rita said holding her hand out for the other woman to take.

With a sigh Connie bit her bottom lip gently before accepting the hand that was extended to her allowing the blonde to lead her over to the dance floor joining the others that were dancing away. As the music changed to a snow song Rita grinned as everyone pared off taking the doctors hand before she had a chance to bow out pulling her close into a slow dance arms wrapped each other the other fingers laced together resting against Connie's chest as they danced.

Noticing the sight Zoe got the rest of the table attention as they dance pointing to the couple just in time for the see Connie relax in the other woman's embrace eyes slipping shut resting her check on top of Rita's head. Feeling Connie relax against her Rita smiled resting her head against the older woman's shoulders as they swayed in time to the music.

A few song went by then everyone went outside so that they could see the fireworks go off over the water the group of doctors and nurses from the emergency department standing at the front. Rita was of course standing next to Connie whose arm was wrapped around the smaller woman as she snuggled into the brunette's side in attempt to keep a little warmer. That's when everyone began to count down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5 (Rita pulls away from Connie handing Charlie her drink) 4…3...2 (Rita steps in front of Connie and smiles) …1." They all said before the chime of the bells were head followed by fireworks and everyone shouting rather loudly Happy New Year.

Rita though had other idea's hearing the bell chime she leaned forward saying happy New Year before pressing her lips against Connie. What surprise the blonde was when Connie kissed her back cupping the nurse's face. Meanwhile everyone stood and watched them all and smiled clapping, the need for air becoming too much causing them to pull apart and rest their foreheads together smiling at each other as everyone looked on. Grinning Rita stole one last kiss before turning around in Connie's arms to watch the fireworks pressing her back against the brunette front who wrapped her arms around the nurses' waist resting her chin on top of the smaller woman's head.

Once the fireworks were finished Connie laced her fingers with Rita and smiled pulling her in the direction of the car. Silently Rita drove them home with the hand of the doctors in hers unless she needed it before they walked into the house hand in hand. Rita's parents hearing them come in began to put their jackets on biding them a goodnight despite the protest of the couple telling them to just stay the night but the simply kissed the woman on the cheek wished them a Happy New Year and left. Alone Connie took Rita's hand again and lead her up the stairs stopping they cheeked on Grace and then Ben before the taller woman pulled the smaller one into her bedroom before bringing her into a deep kiss hands roaming everywhere.

"Are you sure about this there's no going back." Connie questioned hands stopping when they reached the zip of the younger woman's dress.

"I'm sure, no going back." Rita grinned before kissing the doctor's neck.

The next morning Rita's eyes fluttered open to discover she was along in the doctor bed. With a sigh she slipped on a pair of joggers that belong to the brunette not that said brunette would admit it and a t-shirt before heading to her son's room to discover his crib empty. Padding down stairs seeing the living room empty Rita headed straight to the kitchen discovering Connie with Ben in her arms eating with one hand the paper in front of her while Grace sat beside her eating away.

"Good morning." The blonde.

"Morning." Connie grinned standing up. "Take a seat I'll make you some pancakes." She grinned handing the baby over getting a thank you.

"Morning, mum I'm finished can I go put on one of my new movies?" The little girl questioned.

"Of course darling." Connie grinned setting about making the pancakes Rita sliding the paper over she could see it.

"There you go, sweetheart." Connie smiled taking her seat in front of her food again placing the pancakes in front of Rita and a glass of orange juice. "So Sister Freeman any New Year's Resolution's?" She added.

"Nope I already got mine, I got you for New Year." The blonde grinned.

"Me too." Connie grinned leaning over pressing their lips together in a gently kiss.

 **A/N- Hey guys, let me know what you think if you like. Should I continue, I have a few idea sort of like one shots however still a continued story. One-shots from through the Freechamp life :D**


End file.
